A Tale of Twins
by negisuna
Summary: Finn is fed up with not seeing the world and being stuck at home so he tries to leave... Until his twin sister Fionna stops him from leaving through certain means...


"Hey Finn, wake up it's time to go!" Finn's opened his eyes and closed them repeatedly. All he could see were blurs running back and forth from one side to the next. When his eyes adjusted, the blurs turned into Jake, Cake, and Fionna, all hurrying to get dressed. He sat up, yawned, and stretched. "What's with all the hurrying?" Finn asked sheepishly. Fionna threw a shirt at him. "We have to go to P.B's house for a party, remember?" Finn Looked at her confused. "I don't remember anything like that." He stated, scratching the back of his head. "Whatever! Just get out of bed and get dressed!" Fionna demanded. Finn got up from his bed and stretched again. He looked down and noticed a red spot on his stomach. "Hey Fionna, did I hurt myself yesterday?" Finn asked with concern. Fionna stopped what she was doing and looked at him, confused. "What the heck are you talking about?" Fionna asked him, irritated by his stupid question. "Well I have a red mark on my stomach that wasn't there before!" Finn stated. Fionna turned a little red and turned away. "D-don't worry about that… It's not from an injury." Fionna reassured him. Finn shrugged, grabbed the shirt Fionna threw at him earlier and put it on. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. Jake threw him his hat. "Hurry up Finn! Lady's waitin' for me!" Jake said and Cake nodded. "And Lord Monochromicorn is waitin' for me sugar!" Cake added. Finn sighed and put the hat on. "Why do I have to go?" Finn huffed. Fionna laughed sarcastically. "Because I said so! Now hurry up and put your shoes on!" Finn did so, cursing Fionna under his breath…

When they reached P.B's the party had already started. "What's this party for anyways?" Finn asked curiously. Fionna shrugged. "You know P.B. has random parties all the time." She told him as they entered through the giant double doors leading into the main party room of the Palace. Finn looked around. Everyone was having a fun time. Cinnamon Bun was trying to do backflips but kept falling over, which made Starchie spit milk all over him as he laughed. P.B. was playing music using her flasks. Marceline was next to her playing her guitar and singing about random things that came to mind. Jake and Cake had met with their dates and were now dancing. Peppermint Butler sat at the punch bowl, talking to Taffy Girl. The Banana Guards were doing some tap dance contest. Dr. Dextrose, Dr. Doughnut, and Dr. Ice Cream were standing awkwardly in a corner, chatting to one another. Mr. Cupcake and the Marshmallow kids were having a wrestling contest, though it was obvious Mr. Cupcake was taking it easy on them. Ice Cream Guy and Lollipop Girl were dancing together to a slower pace, each looking into the others eyes passionately. Tree Trunks came in with a batch of apple pies. Tart Toter was... Being Tart Toter. Finn sighed as he watched the antics of all the candy people around him. He walked outside and sat on the stone steps leading to the doors. He wasn't really in the mood for a party. More like, he didn't have time for parties. He wanted to explore the world, like Fionna did. Even though they were identical twins, Finn had never really set foot outside anywhere other than the Candy Kingdom or his own tree house. Fionna, however, had been everywhere. She saved countless lives across Ooo. Of course, she always took Cake with her, so Finn and Jake were always left behind. Jake didn't mind, since it gave him the chance to hang with Lady more often. Finn hated being unable to do anything. Why was it only Fionna who could explore the world?

"Hey Finn, what're doing?" Came a curious voice from behind him. He turned to find Marceline approaching him, a grayed punch in her cup. She handed it to Finn who sipped it absently. Marceline looked at him with concern. "Something bothering you?" She asked him. Finn shook his head. "Nah man. Just tired." He tried reassuring her. Marceline raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Normally you'd be all hyper regardless. What's on your mind?" She asked. Finn sighed. "I want to see the world... To travel around and stuff. Just like Fionna does." Finn admitted, though a little embarrassed. Marceline chuckled softly. "C'mon. You know it's dangerous out there. A wimp like you wouldn't last very long." She joked. But Finn took it seriously and became even more depressed. Marceline bit her bottom lip and looked away, slightly ashamed that she shut down his only dream. Finn stood up and began heading down the steps. "Where are you going?" Marceline questioned him. "I'm going home. I don't want to be here." He said coldly and left without another word…

**Hey guys. So yeah… In this one Finn is actually not a hero or an adventurer, he's more like the house wife type, always cooking and cleaning. Fionna is the more adventurous of the two only because P.B. had seen her fighting before she saw Finn. Anyways… Finn and Fionna (together as a couple) fanfics are kinda rare (to me) so I decided to write one XD thanks for reading and updates will be sorta at random, whenever I'm feeling up to it… **


End file.
